1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting means for holding and displaying items, and more specifically to means for mounting remembrance items on special occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of different mounting means have been used for the purpose of holding or displaying goods, wares and other merchandise. However, there are a number of special occasions on which mounting means can be used for the purpose of holding and displaying items. For example, on special occasions such as birthdays, weddings or graduations a mounting board may be used for holding and displaying items that can be given away to the guests as a remembrance of the special occasion.
Such a mounting board should have means coupled to the board for the purpose of mounting the remembrance items. In addition, the shape of the board can be varied in order to suit the needs of each special occasion.
Accordingly, a need exists for mounting means which can be used on special occasions for holding and displaying items that can be given away to the guests as a remembrance of the special occasion.